Tara the Vampire Slayer
by FivebyFive89
Summary: Oneshot, Just a silly scene that popped into my head. Date night doesn't go entirely to plan…


**A/N: I love Willow and Tara, both as characters and a couple, and it still bugs me that Tara died so here's a silly little scene that popped into my head technically courtesy of Scott Pilgrim :P Not my first fanfic, but it IS my first in several years. Wiped them all to start anew so…. Enjoy!**

The film had finished pretty late but that was okay because Friday night was Date Night, which meant tomorrow was Laze Around In Bed Day (known to most other people as Saturday) which also meant that Tara Maclay got to wake up to the sight of a beautiful red head spread eagled across the majority of the bed. Said red head was currently hugging Tara's arm, all but skipping along beside her as she gushed about how cute and funny and romantic and amazing the blonde's choice of movie had been. Some romcom that followed the usual plot formula of romantic comedies. Tara wasn't too sure. She had been distracted by the oh so gorgeous Willow Rosenberg sat beside her giggling away and crunching popcorn, stealing sneaky kisses in the back row when they thought the other viewers wouldn't notice. Eventually Willow's babblefest wound itself down and she heaved a contented sigh, head dropping to Tara's shoulder, one hand snaking down to link their fingers as they walked through the empty college campus.

"It's such a beautiful night." She announced. Tara gave a half smile, baby blues moving from fiery red locks up to star dusted heavens.

"It is." She agreed. Willow shifted her head on Tara's shoulder to beam up at her.

"Tonight's been perfect." She said, giving the hand in hers a little squeeze. Tara smiled and brushed her lips against Willow's. That simple touch set a fire burning in her stomach.

"I think I liked last week better." She replied playfully. That had been Willow's turn to pick what to do. "With the ice-cream."

"But the movie was so sweet!" Willow protested, halting suddenly and twisting to stand in front of Tara, taking both hands in hers. "Doncha think?" Staring into emerald green eyes Tara became acutely aware of the street light beside them humming with electricity and highlighting the blush that slowly coloured her cheeks. Busted…

"Um…" She dipped her head, a curtain of blonde falling across her face to hide said blush. "Yeah, cute." She mumbled. The ten odd minutes she had actually been paying attention had seemed pretty funny. Willow arched one eyebrow, looking amused. Tara glanced back up at her, then away across the empty campus of UCSD. Not a soul in sight. "We should probably, um…get back." To her room. For snuggle time. Amongst other things. Willow grinned up at her, reaching up to tuck Tara's hair behind her ears.

"I love you, Tara." She said, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world. And really, it was. Tara met her steady gaze, this time blushing for other reasons. Those brilliant green eyes were so intense. The blonde smiled fondly, that adorable little half smile that made Willow's heart melt. "You're my everything." Tara ducked her head again, shy, then looked back into her lover's face, filled with such childlike honesty.

"You make me feel like I could SHIT!" Willow's gleeful expression fell away instantly into one of total confusion.

"Wuh….?" Tara grabbed her shoulder and shoved her aside mere seconds before they were body slammed by a blur of black and white. Tara was knocked clear from her feet and crashed backwards into a bin, bounced off and landed on her front on hard concrete. Damn that hurt…

"TARA!" Willow shrieked. She was backing away from a hulking mass of undead flesh, his feral eyes burning into hers as they darted from his face (full Vamp mode, ridged brow, fangs, the lot) to her girlfriend groaning on the ground a few meters away.

"I-I'm okay!" Tara announced, climbing unsteadily to her feet. Her leather jacket had saved her elbows. Her knees weren't so lucky and there was a graze on her forehead and a Vampire was bearing down on Willow… He began to turn towards Tara but Willow snapped his attention back to her with a shout of:

"Hey, ugly!" The Vampire snarled and took a step forwards. Well, great. That had worked. Now what? That question was answered when the Vampire lurched forwards with an expression of shock on his face, burst into a cloud of ash with a _paf!_ And Tara fell into her arms with a startled squeak. Willow stared at her in surprise. "How'd you do that?!" Tara raised her hand and waggled the wooden stake in her white knuckle grip.

"I listen to the Scooby safety briefs." She teased. Willow gasped, looking from the stake to Tara's flushed face.

"You dusted a Vamp for me!" She cried. "That's so romantic!"

"It is?" Tara had mere seconds to contemplate this before Willow grabbed her face and pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

"You taste of ash…" Willow wrinkled her nose.

"Mm. Shower time." Tara agreed with her half smile. Willow took her hand and resumed the walk to Tara's room.

"I can't wait to tell Buffy about this!" She cried. Tara gave a shy smile, looking down at the stake still in her palm. This Date Night was definitely one of their more…interesting ones…


End file.
